Thoughts of a Lover Thanks for the Memories
by Moonlight-Yume-Charlotte
Summary: Iruka thinks about his old lover and compares him to his new one x Iruka/Mizuki and Iruka/? Songfic - Thanks for the memories by Fallout Boy


Charlotte: Alright, This is my first Naruto fic so I am a liiiiiittle bit nervous lol, I don't usually write drabbles like this but I thought I would give it a go.

Iruka: umm Charlotte-san?

Charlotte: Yessss

Iruka: You're shaking -_^

Charlotte: Well... Just read and put me out of my misery XO This is from Iruka's POV and he is thinking about Mizuki.

Iruka: Disclaimer - Charlotte doesn't own Naruto or the song. They belong to their respective owners.

Charlotte: Ouch, That kinda stung.

Kakashi: The Truth hurts ^_^

Charlotte: T.T

**Song**

Thoughts

_**I'm gonna make it bend and break **_

_**(It sent you to me without wings) **_

_**Say a prayer, but let the good times roll **_

_**In case God doesn't show **_

_**(Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)**_

I lay here on my bed and think of you. Is it wrong to?

No, I'm only getting my thoughts clear.

You can't move on without confronting past conflicts but It's not like you are here to confront.

The song I'm listening to might have triggered this after all back then I thought you were an angel, always looking out for me, protecting me.

Even when people talk of you with anger in their voices I never pitch in. They wouldn't look at me the same if they knew about us.

Was there ever an 'us' for you? Or did you already hate me by then.

I keep looking back in my memories to find something I can defend you with, something good to counteract the bad but I can't.

All that springs to mind is the bad things, the horrible things.

_**And I want these words to make things right **_

_**But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life **_

_**"Who does he think he is?" **_

_**If that's the worst you've got better put your fingers back to the keys**_

When people started to treat me differently, treat me better I could hear that sentence echo in my head. Almost as if I was reading your mind.

Was that really what you thought or was I being too considerate of your feelings.

_**One night and one more time **_

_**Thanks for the memories **_

_**Even though they weren't so great **_

_**He tastes like you only sweeter **_

_**One night yeah, and one more time **_

_**Thanks for the memories Thanks for the memories **_

_**See he tastes like you only sweeter**_

Is it wrong to reminisce about the times you kissed me?

Thinking back, you were always the one who initiated it. Was it out of love? No, out of control probably.

Knowing I was weak and dependant on you.

_**I'm looking forward to the future **_

_**But my eyesight is going bad **_

_**And this crystal ball **_

_**It's always cloudy except for,except for **_

_**When you look into the past, look into the past **_

_**One night stand One night stand**_

The difference between you and my current lover (well besides obvious things) is that I can see a future with him.

Back then I tried to see a future with you but it was always blurry, obscured by some shadow.

I remember a few years ago, just after you left. You came back, expecting me to be the loyal brainwashed puppy waiting for you but you could see the defiance and the absence of adoration in my eyes.

"_Who is it,"_ you hissed but I just stayed quiet. You punched me and kicked me but no sound was uttered from my lips, I knew if I made a sound that you would have won and got the reaction you wanted.

_**One night and one more time **_

_**Thanks for the memories **_

_**Even though they weren't so great **_

_**He tastes like you only sweeter **_

_**One night yeah, and one more time **_

_**Thanks for the memories Thanks for the memories **_

See he tastes like you only sweeter

My current lover cleaned me up that night but he didn't ask like many others would.

He didn't have to ask.

_**They say I only think in the form of **_

_**Crunching numbers in hotel rooms **_

_**Collecting page six lovers **_

_**Get me out of my mind **_

_**Gets you out of those clothes **_

_**I'm a liner away from **_

_**Getting you into the mood**_

It wasn't like anyone suspected anything, we were always together but I think they could see the hate in your eyes that I couldn't.

People were so nice to me, thinking I had to deal with being your friend.

They didn't know the half of it.

Pain of being a friend would hurt like hell but pain of being a lover hurt even more.

_**One night and one more time **_

_**Thanks for the memories **_

_**Even though they weren't so great **_

_**He tastes like you only sweeter **_

_**One night yeah, and one more time **_

_**Thanks for the memories **_

_**Thanks for the memories **_

_**See he tastes like you only sweeter**_

Another difference in the ways you show your 'Love' compared to him.

Not just in the bedroom but in gestures.

When we were alone you would hold my hand tightly.

Crushing my fingers together tightly.

It felt like a punishment.

When he holds my hand, he intertwines our fingers gently and he would do it in public, not caring if anyone saw.

_**One night and one more time **_

_**(One more night, one more time) **_

_**Thanks for the memories **_

_**Even though they weren't so great **_

_**He tastes like you only sweeter**_

I'm done thinking.

I'm done with you, I love someone who loves me back.

Not the twisted kind of love you gave me but genuine pure love.

I thought the memories good and bad made up who I am but they don't.

_**One night yeah, and one more time ,**_

_**(One more night, one more time) **_

_**Thanks for the memories Thanks for the memories **_

_**See he tastes like you only sweeter**_

My lover is standing at the door, watching me and grinning beneath his mask.

I get up and walk over to him and smile gently at the startled expression.

I pull the mask down and look into his grey eye.

"I love you," The words leave my mouth before my brain can comprehend it.

He leans in and plants a kiss on my lips and I lock my arms around his neck.

Sweeter is definitely better.


End file.
